


Ties

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sketch book is almost full and oddly enough Sai doesn't care if the ink's running on near empty. It's all for the sake of seeing her tied up and art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

"We're not using the gag this time." Sai assured her, hand tugging on the inky strap firmly attached to the bedroom ceiling that held both of Sakura's hands above her head.

"No." She nodded her confirmation, her face never changing from that nervous smile she wore, he noted, as he wiped away a drip that strayed from the mass that would hold against her strength.

Under his fingers, the ink reacted to his touch, pulling Sakura a little tighter up. He explained to her the changes to the recipe of the ink he'd be using tonight, slightly more flexible and unbreakable. Without touching her, Sai knelt down by her spread legs, strapped to the ground a good foot and a half apart. Clutched at her ankles with just enough give to allow a little movement need she get to uncomfortable, but just as unforgiving as the straps that held her arms up. Sai glanced over his shoulder, taking in the full scope of the mirror behind them, pleased that Sakura could get the view she wanted.

"You can see yourself well enough in the mirror?"

There was a rather pregnant silence that followed as Sai watched Sakura take in the view in the mirror though.

"I'm curious, you know. I want to see why this gets you off so much." She explained, almost defensively. "Why you're so insistent on drawing me in every angle imaginable tied up like this."

"Well, I hope that this satiates that curiosity of yours." Sai noted, turning back to Sakura, on level at the juncture of her thighs.

"Hopefully this... Hahhhh."

He reached up and touched her then, with the first purposeful graze of fingers that night, thumb brushing her clit as two fingers ran along further against pink pubic hairs. Moving between the folds, his fingers were met with clenching muscles.

"I won't have to work too hard here." He noted quietly, taking his fingers away, dampness clinging to them.

Carefully, he pressed his mouth to Sakura, starting with a slow kiss before using his tongue on the sensitive flesh, feeling Sakura shift against her restraints, the muscles in her thigh bunching at the first contact.

He didn't even have to restrain her hips with his hands this times; the ink was working just as he hoped as he continued his lazy assault between her legs, hearing a heady moan that was followed by a slight wobble in Sakura's frame. These bonds were holding up better than expected.

In truth, he loved doing this to her, either one of them was coming or going and they never had the time to properly sit down, or lay down as it often might be, to enjoy each other. Sakura always took top, demanding as she was, she always managed to take control of the situation and he never lasted long anyways. Holding her still like this, allowed him to have free roam of her body without her taking full control of his.

Not to mention the sketch pad he'd been filling for the last few months was becoming littered with sketches, stemming from this act. He tried to draw it anyway he could, multiple times afterwards before he'd have to start over and have to tie Sakura up again to get anywhere with the next page. He finally managed to get the raw outline last time for this one last time, tonight he'd fill in the details.

He kept the musings on why this turned him on so particularly to himself, watching the woman above him watch the mirror in front of them, without a single doubt getting just the show she wanted. Her body was a lovely shade of pink, heaving with breath, stinking of arousal and when she gasped, his muscles twitched with need.

"Look at you now." He thought.

There was no way she'd be getting free from them or him, tonight. He tested this ink over and over, just enough give, but just never enough. The scroll was unrolled in front of him, brush between his fingers; he made the first lines of what was going to take Sakura tonight. Extracting it from the page, Sai ran his hand up the shaft, the penis like replica responded to his touch, quivering before stiffing in the most bizarre way. Sai looked back at the mirror, making sure Sakura would get the best view of him inserting this inside her. He caught her eyes in the briefest moment in the reflection of the mirror, widened with a little worry as her eyes locked on the ink cock in his hand.

"This is..."

Sai caught her forcing her expression into something less intimidated and she almost succeeded if not for the barest quirk in her lips that faltered that oh so agreeable smile she so often used when she was trying to please someone to the best of her ability.

"Hurry up and get it over with," Sakura growled, impatiently. "I don't want to wait forever, Sai"

Gently, Sai pressed the head of the cock to Sakura's opening. He wasn't going to take her hard, at first, like he originally wanted or how she liked it most. Her whole body quivered, he felt, just as the head popped inside. Her whole body tensed, the way she moved back was more than enough of a sign for that, but her lips were skewed up with a hardened look only backed up the notion that this wasn't going to be easy. Maybe it was too big and Sai contemplated for a moment on taking it out, redrawing it and applying a smaller one.

"Move it, Sai." Sakura's voice wavered, pitching higher on his name.

Sai glanced upwards and from his vantage point on the floor, got a very gratifying view of her moist opening, filled with the rather large ink cock. He took some artistic liberties, but with the hazy gaze she locked his eyes with, the way she strained against the ties, leg muscles pulling a little tighter, maybe the size wasn't a bad choice after all. She seemed to be taking it quite well now, inch by inch with very little protest.

Satisfied with his work, Sai stood. He dripped two drops of ink on each one of her breasts. She looked puzzled for a moment before the two splotches began to make their decent to her nipples. Standing almost toe to toe with her, Sai watched the two drops ribbon down around to her nipples and swirl around the sensitive skin, pinching at the swollen nubs of skin beneath them. He contemplated doing the same for her clit, but he could smell her need coming off her, that could be sensory overload for her. Her eyes never left his, and when he finally trailed his fingers lightly up her belly, she gasped and bit her lower lip, fighting off a moan fairly well making the ink holding her go slack before pulling her back up taught again. Sai circled her, arm encircled around her waist, hand open on her stomach. Dipping down, he licked at her shoulder before pressing his lips to her neck. "Can you see now?" He murmured. The touch of his fingers was subtle enough to make the cock inside of her thrust a little deeper and he could feel her push herself to her tip toes to fight it. He chuckled when he felt her try to grind down, hopeless as it was.

"Look at you." Removing his arm from around her, meeting her eyes in the mirror, her hair was damp, her face was flushed. She moaned deep in her throat, her lips curled, as did her spine when she stretched into another deep thrust and moaned again loudly.

He noticed, with great pleasure, she wasn't fighting this so much. Her usual way was fighting the bonds, breaking them, and then fucking him as hard as she could with utter abandon. Not that he minded that outcome, not at all, but the sight of her bound up and bending to his whim like this got him far more aroused then any fist she threw at him. He circled her slowly, appraising his work again. Sakura's lips trembled as her eyes closed. A good thing that he didn't attack her clit like he had originally planned, she might have lost it then and he was still as hard as when they had started.

It was dim in the room, but he could still see the smallest shimmer of wetness come down the side of her leg, she was close, too close and a simple brush of his hand to the juncture of her legs had the ink cock at a standstill, embedded deep inside her. She tipped her head back and began to draw in breath more rapidly.

"Dammit, Sai." She breathed, head slumping forward again as her shoulders sagged. "You're killing me."

"You'll live." He replied dryly, moving back to the bed, finding his sketch pad and pencils on the nightstand where he'd laid them out before hand and adjusting the bedside lamp to light up Sakura in the darkness and his work before him,

He started this some time ago, drawing her bound up like this. One sketch turned into two, then three and pretty soon, this just became a frequent enough thing to call for a new sketch pad. Half-finished pieces, inked lines, bare outlines to the way Sakura flexed against the bonds just so when she orgasms.

It had dawned on Sai a few times that these sketches may have been what had turned her onto wanting to watch herself in a mirror and tonight the woman's own vanity was showing through the moment he stepped back from her. When he glanced up at her to catch the way the dull lighting glinted off her sweat sheened body, he caught her tilting her head to the side, seemingly to watch the small ink blots on her nipples pinch and slide amongst her breasts.

"Hmmmmm."

She approved.

Sai was roused from his art momentarily when she heard a soft groan. She was pulling her thighs together, or rather trying to anyways, her eyes never leaving the mirror. Her legs quivered as she struggled, the ink giving her just enough slack to get close to her goal, but just never enough to give her release. She shuttered, wobbling just before the bonds pulled her straight again. Whimpering, she let out a strangled sound of frustration. He hastened his drawing; he wouldn't have enough time, as usual, to complete it. He'd have to try to get what he needed out of this experience, commit some of it to memory, feeling heat lick at him hearing Sakura's desperate needy sounds as she made another attempt at pulling her thighs together. She had these ways with making some of the most distracting sounds and movements when she wanted to.

"Testing our bonds?" He asked, from the bed, setting his sketch pad aside, he'd come back to it later, he always did.

"Huhhhhh." She panted instead.

Sai frowned, leaning forward to get up. "Are you uncomfortable? Would you like me to untie..."

"No!" She bit off, digging her heels into the floor, try as she might, leaning back as best she could and sighing. "No, not yet."

He tilted his head and watched bemused, despite the ink ceasing to thrust inside of her, Sakura wasn't beyond trying to find ways to get it to shift to her needs. She squirmed, wiggled and pulled against the ink straps, growling and mewling before Sai stood and strode over to the struggling Kounouchi.

"Sai!" She gasped when he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, leaning his body against her before pressing his fingers to the base of the ink cock. It was time to finish this, no need to prolong the inevitable.

It sank out, almost to the tip before thrusting back in. Sai felt Sakura lean forward and if not for the ink ropes and his own arm around her, she was sure to have ended up on the floor. Her cries were blissful torture to Sai's ears as she pressed her back end against the heated skin of his erection.

Sakura was utterly beautiful to him in these moments. The most emotional he ever saw her and his favorite second only to her haughty anger and the aggressiveness in her bedroom manner that it usually brought.

Keeping himself composed, he held Sakura as tightly too him as possible, feeling the warmth of her body press back into him. She was close; she was always the most vocal near her climaxes. He kept the hand between her legs, massaging her clit in tandem with the cocks thrust that continued the hard momentum inside. Hard muscles were beginning to tighten; Sai could feel her flex in front of him right before she let out a long cry.

Sai felt the wetness lace his fingers and felt her heave a heavy sigh before a long gush of liquid flooded his hand and Sakura became dead weight against the bonds.

Sai worked quickly, moving in front of her and doing the hand signs and letting the woman fall against him. The ink splattered to the floor in sticky piles, surely unusable now laced with Sakura's climax. He frowned at the loss, he could easily obtain more, but doing this regularly could become costly. His mind, however, quickly shifted to the woman whose weight was bearing down upon him. Her right arm came clumsily down around his shoulders, legs just barely able to take her own weight. Her breath came in harsh ragged sighs against his neck as he bore most of her weight to the bed.

"You weigh a ton." He mused quietly, helping her sit.

Sakura sprawled back almost immediately and to Sai's surprise, she didn't fight him for that this time, but she made a very displeased sound at the remark. Her face was tear stained; something akin to drool was crusting on her lip. She was too sated to argue back, instead, contented to be a near boneless sweaty heap amongst the sheets. Gently, he ran his fingers along her ankle, inspecting the appendage for bruising as he gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. He'd thought the give of the ink would have prevented this, though the bruises on her ankles and surely her wrists weren't as bad as the first few times. Clearly he had work to do.

"I take it you're not going to heal these now?" He asked as he moved to her wrists, taking her one into his fingers gently, running his thumbs over the bands of darkened flesh.

"Naw." She replied, sniffled and winced. "They can wait until morning."

"Alright." Sai nodded, deciding then to join her fully on the bed. "Is... everything else alright?"

He sucked in a breath suddenly, feeling the gentle squeeze of calloused fingers around his erection.

"No, Sai..." Her voice was low, perhaps a little tired. "You seem to have forgotten a little something."

"Oh." Making her point with gentle tug. "Oh!"

Hand jobs were perhaps one of his favorite things from Sakura, given her hands were nothing spectacular to look at, they had a different feel from his artists' hands, hers rough in comparison from hard work and pummelling rock to pieces. Oddly enough, this was good enough for him, being able to watch Sakura was pleasure in itself and most of the time; their time together was short enough to warrant only small pleasures like this.

He came quick and hard with a long jerk of her hand; she didn't really seem dissatisfied with the quick resolution, despite how books said girls were usually turned off by premature ejaculation. Sakura, however, was already stretching out, relaxing into the afterglow quite nicely. He felt he ought to do the same.

"Finish it?" Sakura asked, her hand finding his fingers, stroking along them.

"Hmmmmm, no. Close this time."

"Again, then?"

"I think so."

"Soon?"

He chuckled. "Needy?"

He got a weak punch to the arm before Sakura was wrapping herself around him, face pressed to his neck, inhaling deeply. She fell asleep sometime after, deeply and unmoving as he gently rolled her over onto her back and off his arm. Sai leaned over her for his sketch book and retreated to the edge of the bed. Perching there, soundlessly, he drew a very contented Sakura who smiles in her sleep.


End file.
